Kursar
Kursar was a pirate operating in the 1720s around Tortuga. In 1728, he was recruited in Tortuga by Captain Jack Sparrow prior to the pursuit of the Black Pearl as part of his motley crew, assembled to go after Sparrow's enemy Hector Barbossa. Kursar sailed the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] to Isla de Muerta during Will Turner's attempt to rescue Elizabeth Swann from Hector Barbossa's cursed crew, but was soon imprisoned with the other crewmen in the brig of the Black Pearl. After taking the Black Pearl, Kursar served under Jack Sparrow's command again. Biography Quest to Isla de Muerta In 1728, Kursar joined the motley crew of a commandeered British Royal Navy vessel, the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], under notorious pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and rogue blacksmith Will Turner. He had been hired by Sparrow's first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, in Tortuga alongside eleven other crewmen, and was inspected by Sparrow, Gibbs and Turner there before agreeing to join them on their quest to regain Sparrow's beloved former ship, the Black Pearl, from his mutinous former first mate Hector Barbossa. They first sailed through a treacherous storm, during which Kursar and the other crewmen were soaked in the rain as several members of the crew began to doubt Sparrow's apparently broken compass. The following morning, Kursar and the rest of the crew looked over the railing of the Interceptor into the sea as the ship passed through a dangerous passageway, watching several sharks and other fish below them as the ship moved slowly onwards with the parrot of one member, Cotton, singing eerily. The pirates soon snapped back to work on orders from their captain. They later arrived at their destination, Isla de Muerta, where Sparrow and Turner went into the island alone, leaving the crew behind, ordering them to keep to the Pirate's Code.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Will later came back out without Jack, instead with a rescued Elizabeth Swann, but the crew kept to the code and went on without him. When the Black Pearl attacked the Interceptor, Kursar manned the ship's cannons alongside Marty, Cotton, Moises, Tearlach, Matelot and Ladbroc. Kursar and the rest of the cannoneers survived and were taken prisoner, along with the other crewmen, by Barbossa's cursed crew to be imprisoned, left under the watch of two cursed pirates, Mallot and Grapple. However, they were later freed from their cell by Elizabeth and, despite the latter's futile attempts to convince them to go back for Will and Jack, took over the Black Pearl, leaving her on a longboat. Though they refused to help her rescue Will and Jack from Isla de Muerta, the pirates, now under Gibbs and crewman Anamaria with ten new recruits, later rescued Jack from the gallows and allowed him to become captain once more. His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes *Kursar was portrayed by Mike Haberecht in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. *Despite technically not appearing in Dead Man's Chest, Kursar can be seen in the background of several battle scenes later in the movie loading cannons and fighting. This is due to some footage originally shot for The Curse of the Black Pearl being used in the second movie. He was credited for this reason. *It is possible that his name came from the term "Corsair", meaning "Privateer" in French. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Notes and references Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:HMS Interceptor crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Swordsmen